


Lay All Your Love on Me

by HeartsFate



Category: Descendants (Disney Movies)
Genre: F/M, If you haven't learned by now that I'm a huge sap with my writing, M/M, pure fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-04
Updated: 2017-08-04
Packaged: 2018-12-11 03:46:48
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,291
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11706159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/HeartsFate/pseuds/HeartsFate
Summary: Evie reminiscences of how they came to be.





	Lay All Your Love on Me

Evie woke feeling warm and secure, dark eyes blinking away the remnants of sleep. Trapped between two firm bodies, she could barely move. Her head rested against a broad chest, fingers delicately tracing the outlines of the scarred skin. He grumbled above her, the fingers on her waist giving a squeeze as he buried his nose into her hair. The pirate was never one for early mornings. She lifted her head slightly to glance behind her. A mop of brown hair was all she saw, smiling as he mumbled something against her bare shoulder when she shifted. Correction, neither of her boys were for early mornings. 

A princess, a pirate and a king. What a combination. Evie often thanked the heavens for how lucky they had gotten, to be in a happy relationship with the most important people in their lives. They weren’t without their troubles. Harry was as hot headed as ever and she was sure if it weren’t for her and Ben reining him in, Auradon would have burned a long time ago. Ben stressed over the well being of Auradon and the Isle. There was still so much that needed to be done to make amends for what his father how done to the innocent children of the Isle. As for her, her business was booming and she was flooded with orders each and everyday. It was enough to make a girl want to pull out all her hair. But they worked. She and Ben kept Harry from blowing up when he got overstimulated. She and Harry kept Ben from having unnecessary breakdowns by helping him with his workload when they could. Ben and Harry managed to keep her hair and most of her sanity intact.

Many still couldn’t understand their relationship. The relationship may have started with simply her and Ben with Harry becoming a welcomed addition later on. There were no secrets between her and Ben, he knew all about her past relationship with Harry and how she had never stopped loving him. His ‘I can see why you love him,’ after he’d just been kidnapped by the pirate had surprised her, ‘he’s attractive.’ She hadn’t thought anything of it after that. Not until Harry, Uma and Gil were brought to Auradon. Harry roamed Auradon Prep like he owned the place, reminding people he was a special request from the king when they scowled at him. Ben, ever the supportive boyfriend, encouraged her to make amends with the pirate. ‘It’ll make you happy,’ he’d said with a kiss, ‘trust me.’

And it did. She had Harry back. A friend, ex-lover, who had always made her happy despite the desolate life-style they had on the Isle. Many started to believe she no good for Ben, being far too friendly with a pirate outcast from the Isle. Ben always laughed, reminding them that he wasn’t a hopeless kid blinded by love. Yes, he loved Evie but he knew she wouldn’t do anything to hurt him or destroy their relationship. And she wouldn’t. She may still love Harry, but she loved Ben and her heart belonged to him. 

When Ben had Evie invite Harry to one of their dates, both were confused. ‘I would have thought ye’d have like to be alone with yer Queen-to-be, highness,’ Harry worried he’d stepped over a boundary he shouldn’t have. Ben only smiled, ‘we have things to discuss.’ Evie remained confused but surprisingly happy when Ben announced he wished them to be together if it made his Queen happy. Auradon hadn’t been prepared when Ben announced Evie was remaining in a relationship with him while also being in one with a certain smug pirate. Poor Queen Belle fainted seconds after the declaration.

Many still believed Evie to be in a relationship with both men despite the announcement months later of Ben and Harry having taken to each other. They had all grown tired of trying to defend themselves. The people of Auradon refused to believe Ben and Harry loved each other as much as they loved her. They didn’t see the looks that passed between them the more they all did things together, but Evie did. Or the way Harry’s excessive flirting now extended to the King and how Ben just accepted it, turning a delicious shade of red when Harry got to raunchy. 

‘You know,’ she giggled one day, stopping Harry in his efforts to feed a blushing Ben a chocolate covered strawberry, ‘I don’t have to be the only one who's happy.’ She waved between them, ‘Harry, ask our precious King out already.’ It had been the best decision any of them had made. That had been months ago and they were still all happy with each other. The only thing to change was in only a few days Harry would be the King’s Consort and she would be the Queen of Auradon. It was a scary thought if she was honest. 

“Evie,” Harry grumbled, his chest vibrating beneath her hand, “I can’t sleep if yer mind doesn’t shut up.”

She gave his chest a sleep, drawing a tired chuckle from the pirate, “you don’t need to be sleeping.”

“Ugh,” Ben groaned from behind her, biting gently at her bare shoulder, “for once we don’t have any meetings or practices or orders to fill. Let’s just relax.”

Evie rolled her eyes, “I would love to, but I kind of have to pee and since you two have me trapped I can’t go. Or would you like for our mattress to have a nasty little wet spot?”

The pair released her with moans of disgust, though neither opened their eyes. Shaking her head, Evie slid from the bed, not bothering with her discarded night robe, to the connected bathroom. It had only be a few minutes but when Evie returned, she couldn’t help but giggle at the sight. 

The men were bare and wrapped in each other’s arms. Ben and his octopus-like grip around Harry’s chest with the pirates arm around his shoulder. It was a picture that warmed Evie’s very core. She hated to break up their little moment but she was just as naked and the air was getting to her. 

She gave Harry’s shoulder a forceful poke and then Ben’s, neither moving. “I know you’re awake, you two aren’t cute.”

Two hands shot out, grabbing her. She yelped as they tugged her down, falling across the length of their laps. The pair grinned wickedly at her, Harry was certainly becoming more of a bad influence on Ben then she thought. 

“What’s the matter, princess?” Harry muttered, giving her behind a squeeze as she moved to sit on her knees between them.

She glared playfully, arms crossed over her breast. “You two are horrible.”

“Not what you said last night, Ev,” Ben teased, his hand laced with Harry’s absently poking at the pirates fingers. Definitely a bad influence on her once innocent King.

With a scoff, she tossed her hair over her shoulder, sliding into place between them. Harry and Ben’s hands separating long enough for them to get comfortable before they were joined once more, this time over her bare stomach. 

“Can ah go back to sleep?” Harry asked, pressing himself closer. 

“Of course,” Ben declared with his winning smile, “but first, a kiss my Queen?” 

Evie laughed, her hand coming to rest on his cheek drawing him down for a sweet morning kiss. Harry cleared his throat beside her, demanding the same treatment. Ben made sure to receive his kiss from Harry before the pirate was lost in his dreams. 

Evie smiled as they both rested on her chest, her hands covering theirs. She couldn’t wait till they officially became one. Their wedding day couldn’t come fast enough.


End file.
